


she comes along

by evamohns



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, evana is the best thing thats ever happened to me, heavy jonas/isak friendship!!!, i really had to make it just a lil cheesy, this is sad but nice endin!, vilde being vilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamohns/pseuds/evamohns
Summary: Eva, she’s so much, in that moment. Her hands are so sweaty from walking past the boy and now she has to face this too. Eyes full of empathy and searching for something and looking at Sana like it matters when it really doesn’t. Sana wonders why she’s still looking, why even turn around? She doesn’t follow her. Fuck, no one ever follows her really, do they?





	she comes along

A boy with a dandelion in his hair. A boy who has bruises on his face and blood on his lips and the girls talk about him and his fight and his love, girls are always talking, aren’t they? It gets tiring sometimes but most of the time it gets worse. Girls whose gentle nails feel like a clasp around the top of your arm, girls who don’t crop you out – seriously, the picture just wouldn’t fit the dimensions – girls who are good, so good, she’s so nice, she’s so considerate, she looks so amazing today. What lipstick is she using, it looks so nice, I heard that she’s dating somebody new, I heard that she lives with that really cool guy, _Eskild?_ He’s so camp though.

When she walks past him, the boy, it feels like he’s still bleeding. Her hands are sweating and it feels so much like blood, don’t let it stain. And boys – they’re full of it too. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Did the doctor set your nose straight – “it wasn’t broken” – do you want to sit next to me in Biology? It might be awkward now.

So many questions, no one wants her answer though. Everyone hates higher education – you don’t have to worry about that feeling of dread in your stomach – everyone hates it. Being a russ is stupid. All girls are bad, all girls are out to get her. They don’t think the way that she does, lied in bed, thoughts tracing murmurs to problems and small silences to the bigger picture. They might pretend to think like she does but they don’t. They never will.

One girl.

One girl. She’s been through enough and she doesn’t deserve more – left with a boy who wants to make her a trophy at a party, convinced its him, if it wasn’t Jonas then it surely has to be Chris. Sana regrets her encouragement, she regrets everything now.

Eva, she’s so much, in that moment. Her hands are so sweaty from walking past the boy and now she has to face this too. Eyes full of empathy and searching for something and looking at Sana like it matters when it really doesn’t. Sana wonders why she’s still looking, why even turn around? She doesn’t follow her. Fuck, no one ever follows her really, do they?

Locker. Toilets, someone comes in, she waits for them to leave until she exits the cubicle.

 ** _Elias:_** sister, I love you

Why now? When she’s in the school toilets and looking at herself in the mirror. Hasn’t seen him for a whole week, locked behind his door and rushing out, never in to sit for a meal or a chat or to help her with her homework. Now there’s a glistening film over her eyes and she’s thinking about him – a week ago it was so easy – what makes her brother hurt? She hopes he isn’t hurting as much as she is, blood under both of their fingernails. Girls snickering, nasty, _it runs in the family._

 ** _Eva:_** fuuuckck, i have a chemistry test im going to bomb, can u help me recover in the library after

She can’t get Elias off her mind, the boy with the dandelion, how much she just wants to hold someone’s hand. It all seems so far away, now, every one of them.

_ok_

An hour of this, does he have to look so much like that, so bitter and grim. Yellow shining in his hair as if to say – I used to be this bright now I’m purple – look what she did. Does he have to sound so much like he cares, reaches his hand out for more, she desperately wants to grip on to something. It would be better if she didn’t. We’re all on our own.

Sana is never allowed to have a partner not in biology projects, not at home, not in her group of friends. She’s always alone, so is he. Make it bite, she thinks.

“You’re alone.” He has been all his life, really, ear pressed against the floor of his upstairs bedroom listening as voices crash against each other in the kitchen. _Jonas’ house isn’t your house, Isak, why are you always here?_ Eva had said that, confessed it to Sana one night after a party, she’d felt so horrible and cried so ugly and got snot all over Sana’s sleeve. _We all know about Isak now,_ Vilde had said condescending tone silently insulting, face pulled in to a tight smile that only Sana saw as a grimace. _We can’t always be thinking about if what we’re saying has offended someone, he’ll just have to deal with it. He’s got so many problems it’s hard to keep track._  Sharp looks, skateboard slapped against the ground.

Sana remembers, that boy’s never going to be alone, not with a friend like that. Not with someone who thinks in that way, the same way as Sana. It’s fifteen minutes until the lesson ends and she wants to say sorry. Wants to say she didn’t mean it and that she knows he’ll always have Jonas.

He’ll always have Even too.

Sana will never have anyone.

The lesson ends, she doesn’t pack anything back in her bag just grips her notebook and pencil case against her chest and rushes out before the teachers finished wishing them luck with their revision. It feels like shit to be climbing the stairs, flinching at sideways eyes, being careful with her steps. Always knowing who’s around her.

Eva’s sat alone, textbook open, as she approaches Eva’s eyes crinkle down at the words and Sana sees her mouth ‘ _faen’_ as she reads a chapter. Sana knows which question she got wrong (she had the test last week, kept stressing to Eva that chapter 6 is really difficult – do you have a test coming up? You should read over it, it would be useful.) Eva had texted her at 11:30 the night before, stressing over how she hadn’t revised and she couldn’t find her class notes. Sana had just told her to go to bed, that it would be okay, it’s just a test.

She looks up at Sana, happiness mixed with an underlying steadiness, unusual but welcomed. Sana sits next to her rather than across and only then packs her stuff away. (There’s yellow petals on the top of her bag, Eva watches as Sana brushes them away.)

“Isak looked so happy this morning.” Eva says, abrupt. Sana keeps her expression the same.

“Good for him,” Sana replies, “he’s got everything sorted out.” It’s bitter, mocking, verging on mean.

“You know for a fact he hasn’t.” Eva’s so thoughtful, so observant. Exchanges looks with Sana when Isak comes to school, eyes rimmed red, clothes wrinkled and looking so unbelievably weak. He can’t afford his food some weeks, he misses Eskild, he wants his mother to love him like she said she did.

Sana starts flicking through Eva’s textbook, reaching over her, hands not getting caught in her hair like they used to.

“Sana.” Punctuated with a shaking hand on top of hers. “Sana, you can tell me.”

Sana cries.

Eva wraps an arm around her, it feels like something, she remembers the blackness around her eyes and for some reason it makes her cry even more. Staining her cheeks, Eva kisses them.

She thinks only of Eva in that moment. A kind girl, that tries her hardest and it never seems to be enough for the people around her, one of her best friends used to tell her she was stupid. So many people told her she was stupid, then that she was a slut, then that she was stupid for being a slut. _Chris, as in William’s friend, really?_ Those girls again, they’re always saying something, it’s over now but they still talk.

“Sana.” Once. “Sana.” Again, because she couldn’t keep her focus. Eyes watery.

“You’ve always got me,” Eva says and her fingers run across her knuckles and her smile stained black from Sana’s eyeliner, the smallest and most private one, looks like a promise. “Sanasol.”

You’ve always got us goes unsaid.

Jonas, Isak, Chris, _Eva and_ _Sana_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! i love it when u all leave comments, sorry im so bad @ replying, also hmu on tumblr @isakvaltrsn i love asks and im more active thr!!! Title from the Habibi song.


End file.
